With Us Expect The Unexpected
by Maggie33
Summary: When your a Mori-ish guardian in training life can get pretty tough. From that overprotective jerk of a brother Christian to that oh so sexy tutor you'd like to kiss senseless. Honestly, I don't think I'd make it without Rosey Posey and Draga Lissa, but when we're involved you better expect the unexpected. I can assure it's not far behind us.


Chapter 1: Rosey Posey and Draga Lissa

I ran happily down the side walk searching for my big brother ,Christian. I know Christian has a bit of a bad boy reputation, but secretly he's just a big loving teddy bear on the inside. I spotted Christian up ahead and waved erratically at him. He didn't return my wave and he didn't even smile. At first I thought he was being a jerk, but then I realized why. That swarm of Mori I thought was passing wasn't passing by. They formed a circle around him blocking him from my view and my heart sputtered in fear. Christian may proclaim that he's a "man" now and can "take care of himself", but he just recently turned 18. I may be younger, but I think I'll always be overprotective of him.

I stormed up to the Mori and shouted," Hey! What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Their heads all snapped towards me and their eyes got wide with fear. Their fear is understandable if not expected. I use magic and drink blood and that's about where the similarities between me and my Mori brethren end. I actually have a muscle tone, my speed strength, and senses are on Strogi level, the sunlight doesn't affect me as much, and I'm a short for a Mori 5' 8". This is all thanks to my late Strogi parents. They tried to change me, but before the process was completed they were killed by the guardians. My strange abilities are also why almost everyone's afraid of me.

"None of your business!" A ,rather brave or stupid depending on how you look at it, male Mori shouted back. Remember I said almost everyone. Some of the stupid ones never learn, so unfortunately I have to resort to intimidation.

"Scram before I go Strgoi on all you bitches!" THAT certainly got a rise out of them. With fearful shouts and squeals they all scattered. Christian glared at me. I glared back. I save his ass from a bunch of idiotic Mori and THIS is the thanks I get.

"I could have handled it." Christian pouted. What a baby, but I guess he's my baby which means I have to take care of him.

"Awwww! Is someone's ego hurt! Let Mommy kiss it and make it all better!" I cooed sloppily kissing his cheek.

"I can't even believe we're related." He growled whipping his cheek. Honestly, neither could I half the time. We look NOTHING alike. Christian's pale, has straight black hair, icy blue eyes, and is tall for a Mori. I ,on the other hand, have as best of a tan as any Mori could get, corkscrew curled brown hair, bright green eyes, and I'm short for a Mori. The only similarities between us are our fire nature and love of sarcasm.

"You know you love me!" I sang as he walked and I half jogged to keep up with his long strides. Curse my shortness! 5' 8" may be tall for most human girls, but to a Mori , who average about 6 foot and above, I'm like a midget! I glared into the distance thinking about my shortness. I was rudely awakened from my sulking by a door slamming in my face and knocking me back on my butt. Some of the Mori around me laughed, but my glare shut them up pretty quickly. One of the passing by Dampiers helped me up.

"Thanks!" I chirped. He smiled and walked into the cafeteria. He was 16 about my age and, he probably would have been in my grade I didn't skip two grades. I slipped in the door behind him and got into the line for dinner. Today we were having grilled cheese and soup, a personal favorite of mine. I get three provolone grilled chesses, three bowls of Ramen noodles, a piece (or two) of peanut butter cheese cake, and a water bottle. The cafeteria only serves Ramen noodles because I asked (threatened) them to. It's honestly a wonder how I keep my figure. I mean I'm not a tooth pick Mori, but I'm still relatively skinny. I guess I'm more like a vampire with muscles and curves. It's actually quite weird. You would think Strogi blood would make you more Strogi, but I actually have a lot of Dampier traits. That's why I'm training to be a guardian. I'd be no use sitting around on my lazy ass letting my unheard of abilities go to waste. There was a lot of fuss about it , but eventually the council and queen decided it was not their place to intervene. Eight years later here I am, Madison Ozera the first Mori-ish guardian in like forever.

The other Mori in the cafeteria looked at my mountain of food with disgust, and I looked at their lack of food with disgust. How could they survive on just THAT and blood. I'd be starving! I plop down at Christian and I usual table, the table in the cold dark corner, but it didn't really bother us. Actually I think Christian might be the only Mori not to cringe at my lunch tray, but even Christian has his limits. I inhaled my food at a record place and Christian gave me that 'What The Hell' look. I shrugged and eyed up his cheesy potato soup. He rolled his eyes and pushed it towards me.

"I'm going to the feeders." He told me as he stood and walked away. I just waved goodbye, because my mouth was already fool of soup. I had just dumped my tray when the secretary walked in. Her hawk like eyes scanned the crowd and I couldn't duck for cover fast enough. She was on me like peanut butter on jelly.

" You're needed in Headmistresses Kirova's office." She said and turned around and walked out beckoning me to follow. Shit. What the fuck did I do this time? I can't think of anything. No pranks or anything like that. We reached Kirova's office way too fast for my taste, and I still didn't know what I did! I felt myself getting angry and nothing good happens when I get angry. When I get angry people get hurt, like the time I almost turned Christian into barbeque. We entered the administration building and took the last door on the left into The Dungeon, A.K.A. Kirova's office. The secretary ushered me in and ran away like a bat out of hell. Damn, Kirova must be pissed to motivate that secretary into running in those heels. I took in the room and to my surprise there sitting in front of Kirova's desk was Rose and Lissa. There were also a few guardians and Kirova, but who cares about them.

"Rosey Posey and Draga Lissa when the fuck did you bitches get back? You've been gone so long and Christian still has that pole stuck up his ass! Someone should really pull it out it has to be pa-"

"That is quite enough Miss Ozera." Kirova rudely interrupted me. I ungracefully flopped down onto one of the office chairs. What a bitch.

"Sooo…why am I here?" I asked, because really I don't see why I'm here.

"You were the last one to see Rose and Lissa when they left." Kirova stated

"And?" I prompted. I don't really see where this is going unless…oh shit.

"I'll cut straight to the point Miss Ozera. I know you knew where Rose and Lissa were going and that you've had regular contact with them since they left. Not only did you not report this, but you lied to the guardians when questioned. What if Lissa would have gotten hurt? She is the last of her bloodline." Kirova then proceeded to go off on a big rant about the importance of Lissa and bla bla bla. When she was finally finished ,about a century later, I spoke up.

"Lissa was in no danger what so ever. A. She had Rose B. Lissa's smart enough not to go where Strogi lurk and C. they lived on the borders of a church so no Strogi could even get to them if they wanted to. Gesh you guys need to take a chill pill. You're so uptight you might as well be virgins." Kirova glared at me for my valid points and unneeded comments.

"While you have some valid points Miss Ozera I'm afraid you have missed the point. You must be punished for your actions. As your punishment you'll be on a sort of "probation". You will still attend classes and meals, but besides that you'll be in your dorm building, or more specifically your room. Don't worry though Rose and Lissa get the same punishment too." Kirova smiled evilly at me . I gave her my death glare and hissed baring my fangs. The guardians tensed behind me.

"I was going to expel you, but people said it would be unfair since I wasn't going to expel them. So, be glad I was feeling charitable, Miss Ozera," Kirova turned her head toward Rose," Now, about your tutoring. You're undoubtedly behind your classmates, so you're going to need extra lessons to get back up to speed. Now I need to find a tutor for y-"

"I'll do it!" I blurted out hoping to save Rose from whatever painful experience Kirova was bound to put her through. Kirova's grin turned eviler. Ops…maybe I made it worse.

"What a lovely idea you've given me. You can both have tutoring sessions! I'm sure you feel behind your class since you skipped two grade, Miss Ozera. Miss Hathaway herself has missed two years. How perfect!" Kirova practically purred. Rose and I shared a gleeful look while Lissa looked between the two of us nervously. Time with Rose AND special training. Kirova has just given me something to work with. Now it's time to do what I do best manipulate people.

"What!" I exploded, "I don't want to do tutoring! It's such a waste of time!"

Kirova smiled eviler and fell right into my trap ,"Oh, really? Then, I guess since you two have nothing better to do I'll make it two tutoring sessions instead of one. You'll have one in the morning and one at night."

Rose huffed in irritation and I gave Kirova my best go-suck-some-monkey-balls glare, but ended up laughing on the floor at the mental image of Kirova sucking monkey balls. Kirova's eye twitched and she slammed her hands on her desk.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. Which sent me into another fit of laughter. Kirova was about ready to blow a gasket by the time I managed to choke my answer out.

"You sucking m-m-monkey… hahaha…b-b-balls!" Rose fell out of her chair laughing and Kirova shrieked.

"Your training has tripled in time! It's now three hours instead of one! Now get them out of my office!" Rose and I were dragged out of the office by the guardians with Lissa trailing behind us. We were STILL laughing when a guardian cleared his throat.

"You two are to report to the training grounds from 3:30PM-6:00PM and from 5:00AM-8:00AM until further notice. Your instructors will be waiting for you and please do not be late." The guardians all turned around and walked away in synch.

"That is so creepy." Rose said

"Totally." I agreed. Lissa smacked us both in the back of our heads and scolded us for our behavior, but we weren't listening.

"Now we get to spend six hours together and get some cool special training!" Rose exclaimed

"I know! We finally outsmarted that bitch!"I cheered.

Rose grinned," And the monkey balls were ingenious!" We stood up grinning like idiots. Lissa shook her head at us and walked out of the administration building.

"I'll be at the feeders," She looked back at us and grinned," and you two will be in your rooms." We groaned in annoyance and SOWLY started walking to the guardian dorms. We got there in a matter of minutes and I was so not ready for bed. Rose and I shared a mischievous look.

"Leave some pillows under your sheets and sneak into my room?" I suggested.

"You read my mind." Rose replied. We walked into the lobby and were immediately surrounded by Dampiers. There were so many questions and welcome backs that it took us forever to make it through the lobby.

"Whew! I thought we would never get out of there!" I exclaimed

"I know! I feel famous." Rose joked back. We laughed and I dropped Rose off at her dorm room on the first floor. I walked down the hallway and up the stairwell to my dorm on the second floor. My dorm room was conveniently right above Rose's. I unlocked my door and stepped into my room. I tied a rope to my bedpost and threw it out my window. I then collapsed onto my bed and sighed in relief. Rose would use that rope to climb up and threw my window. They rope pulled taunt and I hear Rose scaling the wall and leap onto the floor. She plops dpwn beside me and let out a sigh of her own.

"So, what did I miss?" Rose asked. I smiled and told her about everything. From important stuff like Miss Karp to unimportant stuff like my knew favorite animal. It felt so good to have Rose back. Rose and I get along so well it was almost like we were soul sisters or something. Then, you add Lissa to the mix and it was perfect. She's like our mom or big sister. She always tells us right from wrong and never fails to lecture us about our decisions. We were like a family and since most of our families were fractured beyond repair we like our little sort of family. We have each other and for now that's enough. Rose and I cuddled together and fell asleep. I missed my Rosey Posey and Draga Lissa.


End file.
